Heartburn
by chrisbrownshunny224
Summary: After the musical, Taylor begins to fall for Chad, but Chad doesnt know it yet. But then, 2 hours stuck in an elevator together, will things heat up?
1. ADELES

Hey! This is my first fanfic EVER!

A/N: I DONT OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT FOR ADELES, AND NIECY.

"Girl, that was excellent!" cried Taylor, who went backstage to meet Gabriella.

"Thanks! I had so much fun up there!" replied the eager Gabriella. "I want to do it again!" Taylor laughed.

"Calm down, you will again," she said. Just then Troy and his right hand man Chad came over to Gabriella, and her right hand woman.

"Hey, Gabi," said Troy. "You were awesome."

"You were too," said Gabriella. Troy smiled.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?"

"For encouraging me to do this. To actually going up on stage, and singing my heart out. If we never met, I wouldnt even think of doing this."

"Aww, Troy!" Gabriella gave him a big kiss. Taylor stood there, looking at the new couple, with dreamy eyes. _They are so romantic,_ she thought. She looked over at Chad, who ran over to greet the rest of the gang. Ever since their 'rendez-vous' to make sure their best friends didnt do the musical, she had secretly begun to fall for the bushy-haired kid. She didnt know why, and she didnt know how, but it just happened. _I wish Chad and I could be like that._

"So, where are we going to celebrate?" asked Troy. Taylor immediately snapped out.

"Oh, uh, how bout Adeles?" she said.

"Okay! Let me get Chad!" said Troy.

"That sounds good!" said Gabriella. "Lets go!

The four arrived at Adeles, and found a booth that fit all four of them. The music in the background was mostly R&B and jazz music. They finally got comfortable, as the waitress came over.

"Hello, my name is Niecy, and welcome to Adeles," said the waitress. "What would you like to drink?" They looked at their menus.

"Ill have a virgin strawberry Daiquiri, please," said Gabriella.

"Same thing," said Troy.

"Pina Colada," said Taylor. "Virgin, of course."

"And you sir?" Niecy said to Chad.

"Uh...how bout a...just a coke for me," he said. Niecy finished writing on the notepad.

"Okay, Ill come back with them in just a sec." she said, and left. Taylor sighed happily.

"Whats wrong, Tay?" asked Gabriella.

"Oh, nothing," she replied. "Just thinkin'."

" 'Bout what?" asked Chad.

"About everything."

"Whats everything?"

"Everything." Chad rolled his eyes.

"Cmon, whats everything?" This time, it was Taylors turn to roll her eyes.

"Why do you gotta pester me with your stupid questions?" she said. Troy and Gabriella looked back and forth at the quarrelling pair.

"Im not 'pestering' you, Im just asking!" cried Chad. "And my questions are not stupid!"

"Oh puh-lease! You should hear yourself!" Chad pouted, as Troy laughed, and Gabriella giggled.

"You guys are so cute together when you argue," said Troy. Taylor and Chad glared at him.

"Whats thats supposed to mean?" asked Taylor.

"Yeah," said Chad.

"It means you guys act like youre a couple." Taylor became flustered. Chad just grew silent.

"That shut them up," said Gabriella. Troy laughed. "Speaking of couples, dont you think they should become one, Troy?"

"Gabi! You supposed to be my girl!" cried Taylor, even though she secretly agreed with her.

"Where do you get these ideas in your head, Gabi?" said Chad. "Me? And Taylor? Hah!"

"Its no joke," said Troy. "I think you should."

"Well, Troy, it aint gonna happen," said Taylor.

"Thats right," said Chad.

"Hey, they finally agreed on something!" cried Gabriella.

"Shut up!" both Chad and Taylor. Gabriella just laughed, knowing it will happen someday. Troy thought the same as Gabriella.

THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW, BUT DONT BE TOO HARSH! IM TRYING HERE! ANYWAYS, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, PLEASE HIT ME UP! THANKS!


	2. CARMELO ANTHONY

Wattup Again! I jus wanna say thanks for everyone that reviewed! This is Chapter 2, so please enjoy it!

"_Sexy love, girl the things you do,"_ rang the radio alarm clock. Taylor hit the snooze button, and got up. She yawned as she stretched, and went into the bathroom. Her 14-year-old sister Tynisha left the radio on, and it was finishing up Sexy Love by Neyo. She plugged up the curling iron, which heated up pretty quickly, and started do over her curls.

"_This is Blazin' 103.6, Albuquerque's hottest hip-hop and R&B station! This your boy Ramon, and guess what? I have the ultimate VIP passes to chill with your boy from the Cleveland Cavaliers, Carmelo Anthony! Yes, Carmelo Anthony! If you want them, be caller #19 when I play The Jump Off by Lil' Kim! Well get you back with another hour of the greatest hip-hop and R&B!"_ VIP passes to see Carmelo Anthony? Taylor was so excited, she burned herself.

"Ouch!" she cried. _But seriously? Carmelo Anthony?_ She thought_. Isnt that Chads favorite player? Oh my god, yes he is! Maybe I should call when the song comes up!_ Taylor instantly finished her hair, and got dressed (since she had taken a shower late last night) and ran downstairs, finding the nearest radio possible. She turned on the one in the kitchen.

_I been gone for a minute, now Im back at the jump-off, _

_Goons in the club in case somethin' jumps off,_

_And back up before the hive let the pump off_

_In the graveyard is where you get dumped off _

Taylor picked up the phone, and dialed the stations number hastily.

"What are you doin'?" asked Tynisha, eating a bowl of Reese's puffs. Taylor ignored her, and continued to wait.

"I said, what are you _doin'_?" asked Tynisha again, this time irritated.

"Nothing!" cried Taylor. She then heard a voice at the end of the line.

"Blazin' 103.6, who is this?" it said.

"Am I caller #19?" asked Taylor, too anxious.

"Yes you are! Whats your name, boo?" Taylor screamed so loud, her mom Rachelle, came rushing down the stairs.

"My name is Taylor!" Taylor said. "So, I won, right?"

"Of course you did! Congratulations!"

"Thank you, thank you!" Taylor hung up, and started jumping crazily.

"What in the world is going on?" asked Rachelle.

"I just won VIP passes to see Carmelo Anthony!" she cried. Rachelle sighed, and went back upstairs.

"For real?" asked Tynisha. "Yo, hook a sister up!"

"No, there are only four, and Im invitin' my friends only. Sorry," said Taylor.

"Are you serious? Carmelo Anthony?" cried Gabriella, trying to consume the news, that Taylor had just given her.

"Yup, Im for real, and Im inviting you and Troy, and...Chad." She felt weird just saying his name.

"Yay! I cant wait! Lets go tell them in Homeroom!" The two girls ran to their class.

Troy sat backwards in his desk, talking, of course to Chad. Troy turned around when he saw the love of his life, and her best friend walk into the classroom. He instantly smiled, and walked up to them.

"Hey, Gabriella," he said. He leaned down, and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. Gabriella smiled back.

"Mr. Bolton!" cried Ms. Darbus. "Detention! You know the rules! NO PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION!" Troy groaned, as the class snickered.

"So, why are you guys smiling?" asked curious Chad.

"Youll never believe it, but I just got VIP passes to hang with Carmelo Anthony!" cried Taylor. Chad nearly fainted, and tried to grab his balance.

"No. Effing. Way." He said.

"Mr. Danforth!" cried Ms. Darbus again. "Detention for you as well! NO FOUL LANGUAGE!" Chad rolled his eyes, and went back to his essential conversation.

"Are you for real?" he asked incredulously.

"YES!" she cried.

"Miss McKessie! Detention! INDOOR VOICES!" Taylor opened her mouth, but said nothing.

"Anyways, are we invited?" asked Troy.

"Of course, you are," said Gabriella, slapping him playfully.

"And you, Miss Montez," yelled Ms. Darbus. "THERE SHALL NOT BE ANY FORM OF TOUCHING IN THIS CLASSROOM! DETENTION FOR YOU!" The whole class laughed, and Gabriella and the gang laughed as well.

"I guess we all have detention," said Troy.

Sorry if its not the best chapter, but please review anywayz! You know the routine! Jus press da purple button! See you lata wit another chapter! PEACE!


	3. GYMNASTICS

HEEEEEEEYYYY! WATS CRACKIN'! HERE IS CHAPTRE TROIS! ENJOY! OH YEAH, AND FOR THOSE WHO HAVE READ, BUT DID NOT REVEIW, YOU BETTER! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE.! BUT FOR EVERYONE THAT DID R&R, GRACIAS!

It was four oclock when the gang finally got out of detention. Ms. Darbus sat them down in separate places in the theater, lecturing them about rules, and forcing them to copy the rule that they had not followed, 50 times. Taylors hand hurt so much, it even hurt just to run her fingers through her hair. Gabriella was so tired of writing word after word, her eyes wouldnt stop drooping. Troy scribbled the words rapidly, just to get it over with. And Chad, he either sighed, sucked his teeth, or groaned loudly, every time he finished a sentence.

"I swear, Ms. Darbus needs a Midol," said Taylor, fixing her scarf. Gabriella laughed so hard, while the boys were a little dumbfounded.

"Now, that was funny," she said.

"What do you mean Midol?" asked Chad, trying to put his ski hat on, but his enormously chestnut curls refused it. Taylor started cracking up. Even though she was annoyed by his stupidity, sometimes it was funny. And somehow attractive, as well.

"Whats so funny?" he asked.

"You cant put your hat on!" she replied, and continued to cackle. Chad glared at her. Troy cackled as well. Gabriella giggled her usual giggle.

"You know what? You, and your geekiness, has to go!" he cried.

"At least I am smart!" Taylor stuck out her tongue. Chad did the same.

"Hey, hey, guys, guys," Troy interupted. "Just chill, alright?" Taylor and Chad stopped.

"I swear, you too make the perfect couple," said Gabriella. "After Troy and I, of course."

"Gabi, please, girl, if I wanted to go out with Chad, you wouldve known by now," Taylor said.

They continued to walk down the street, with Taylor and Chad in the front. Troy and Gabriella lingered behind.

"Man, I wish there was something we could do for those two," said Troy.

"Yeah, I know," replied Gabriella. "Maybe just leaving them by themselves could work."

"Maybe. Hey, since your house comes first, why dont I 'pretend' that going over your house?"

"What a great idea!" They four of them continued to walk, until they reached Gabriellas house.

"Hey, Troy," said Gabriella. "Werent you supposed to come over today?"

"Oh yeah," he replied. He turned to Chad and Taylor.

"Hey guys, Ill see you later," he said. Taylor felt a wave of nausea hit her stomach. She was going to be alone, with Chad. _Oh my god, this cant be happening! What if I...say something bad, or even worse? _

"Okay," Chad said. "Call you later. Bye."

"Bye!" cried Gabriella and Troy. Gabriella immediately pulled Troys sleeve, and rushed them towards the house. Taylor tried to calm down, but she couldnt. _Just stop worrying!_ She thought. _Yeah, hes fine, but you cant let him know you feel that way!_ Taylor just decided to keep her mouth shut.

During those 3 minutes, there was an awkward silence between them. Chad decided to break it by getting on her nerves. For some reason, he thought that was fun.

"Why do you like science so much?" he asked. "I mean, if you ask me, science _sucks_." Taylor glared her most common glare at him.

"Science does not suck," she replied, with rage. "Obviously, you think that because youll never understand."

"Understand what?" Taylor sighed.

"Understand, that there are more things than basketball," she said.

"I do know there are more things than basketball."

"Like what?"

"Like...science."

"Thats because I told you that."

"Look, Im just sayin', do you do anything else _besides_ science?"

"Yes, I do. Math." Chad just laughed.

"Other than school stuff." _I like thinking about you._

"Well...I do gymnastics sometimes." _God, why did I just tell him that?_

"For real?"

"Yeah."

"Can you do those back flip thingies?" Taylor snorted.

"You mean back handsprings? Yes, I can do that."

"For real? Show me!"

"I cant! Im wearing a skirt! Besides, I need to stretch first." They finally reached Taylors house. They immediately became silent. Chad cleared his throat.

"So, I guess Ill see you tomorrow," he said.

"Y-yeah, I guess so," she replied. "Bye." She turned around to leave, when Chad stopped her.

"Wait," he said. "When do we see Carmelo Anthony?" Taylor smiled.

"I think the twenty-second. If not, Ill tell you at school."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Chad left, and Taylor walked up the steps, slowly, smiling. _I guess he isnt that bad after all. _

SO, WHATYA THINK? GOOD? BAD? MUY EXCELLENTE? HIT ME UP! YOU KNO DA DRILL! HOLLA BAK! PEACE!


	4. OPPOSITES ATTRACT

**HOLA, MIS AMIGOS! COMO ESTAS? ANYWAYS, HERE IS CAPITULO CUATRO! R&R PLEASE! **

**A/N: I DONT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL, OR CARMELO ANTHONY (FOR CH. 2 I FORGOT TO SAY THAT) **

"Thanks for the food, mom," said Chad, as he got up and pulled his chair.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked his mom Jeanette.

"Upstairs," he said simply.

"Fine," she said. He raced up the stairs, entered his room, and signed on to AIM. His buddy list appeared, showing that Troy was available. The rest of his b-ball buddies were away.

**BBALL4LYFE:** wattup

**Bballismyfavsport:** heyyyy nuthin much

**Bballismyfavsport:** how was walkin taylor home lol

**Bballismyfavsport:** lmfao

**BBALL4LYFE:** will u shut up?

**BBALL4LYFE:** nuthin went on, ok

**Bballismyfavsport:** riiiiiittte

**BBALL4LYFE:** im for real

**Bballismyfavsport:** ne ways guess wat im gettin gabi

**BBALL4LYFE:** wat

**Bballismyfavsport:** a promise ring

**BBALL4LYFE:** really?

**Bballismyfavsport:** yup

**Bballismyfavsport:** i love her

**BBALL4LYFE:** congrats!

**Bballismyfavsport:** i fell in luv wit her the first time we sang i couldnt stop thinkin bout her

**Bballismyfavsport:** i couldnt even eat sleep without hearin her voice

**BBALL4LYFE:** wow thats deep

**Bballismyfavsport:** i kno

**Bballismyfavsport:** now its ur turn

**BBALL4LYFE:** i dont think so

**Bballismyfavsport:** yes

**Bballismyfavsport:** taylor is a PERFECT choice

**BBALL4LYFE:** SHUT UP SHES TOO MEAN

**Bballismyfavsport:** no shes not

**BBALL4LYFE:** jus please drop it

**Bballismyfavsport:** opposites attract

**BBALL4LYFE:** STOP IT

**Bballismyfavsport:** its kismet

**BBALL4LYFE:** im signin off

**Bballismyfavsport:** fine but this topic will never go away till u admit it

**BBALL4LYFE:** NEVER!

**BBALL4LYFE HAS JUST SIGNED OFF.**

Chad got out of seat, and walked up to his window. He opened it, for it was getting a little hot in his room. Why cant he understand that Taylor and me will never be an item? He thought. Taylor is a science geek. Im a popular basketball jock. Wait, Troy and Gabi were opposites, but still, Taylor is not my type.

He turned on the radio, and it played Chain Hand Low by Jibbs. He lied on his bead and closed his eyes.

**WHATYA THINK? I KNO ITS SHORT, AND I WAS GONNA ADD MORE, BUT I GOT MADD HOMEWORK TO DO, BUT I PROMISE THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER VERY SOON, MAYBE TONIGHT, OR TOMORROW. ILL TRY MY BEST. AND I KNO THE PLOT HASNT COME TO ACTION YET, BUT IM TRYIN! SO PRESS THE BEAUTIFUL PURPLE BUTTON, AND REVIEW! GRACIAS! PEACE! **


	5. WISHING AND WONDERING

HEYYYYY! WATS CRAKIN! THIS YA GURL PRISCIILLE, REPPIN THE BEANTOWN! ANYWAYS, THANKS FOR EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! HERE ARE ANSWERS TO YOUR QUESTIONS, AND COMMENTS:

CHAYLORPRINCESS: HE WONT ADMIT IT CUZ HES MADD DUMB! LOL! NO SUH, BUT YA KNO, HES TRYIN TO FIGURE OUT WHERE HE STANDS, YA KNO.

STYLINFIRE: I KNO, RITE? THEY DO! AND, I KNO WAT U MEAN BY LAUGHIN WEN U DONT KNO WHY! THAT HAPPENS TO ME ALL THE TIME! I LUV TO LAUGH!

**WELL, HERES CAPITULO CINCO! OH YAH, AND THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE PART OF CH. 4!**

Taylor put her textbooks into her bag, and zipped it up. She put her bag in the corner, and sat back down at the computer. She double-clicked on the AIM icon on the toolbar, and the sign in box popped up. She sighed as she waited for the buddy list to appear. It showed that Gabriella was on.

**SCIENCEGURL23:** heyyyy gurl wats good

**spanishmami45:** nuthin u

**SCIENCEGURL23:** ok i guess

**SCIENCEGURL23:** jus finished my hw

**spanishmami45:** thats good

**spanishmami45:** did u nd chad fight on the way home

**SCIENCEGURL23:** no, not really

**SCIENCEGURL23:** well...at first but then it cooled down

**spanishmami45:** ooooo really

**SCIENCEGURL23:** wats that supposed to mean

**spanishmami45:** nuthin

**SCIENCEGURL23:** cmon u my gurl u could tell me anything

**Spanishmami45:** fine

**Spanishmami45:** even tho u guys fight u secretly like eachother

**SCIENCEGURL23:** LMFAO

**SCIENCEGURL23:** i dont kno wat ur talkin about

**Spanishmami45:** cmon tay

**SCIENCEGURL23:** ok ok fine

**SCIENCEGURL23:** u got me

**SCIENCEGURL23:** i like chad

**Spanishmami45:** REALLY?

**Spanishmami45:** i knew it!

**Spanishmami45:** wen did this happen

**SCIENCEGURL23:** wen we were tryin to break u guys apart

**Spanishmami45:** awwwwwwwwww

**Spanishmami45:** wen r u gonna tell him

**SCIENCEGURL23:** not now!

**Spanishmami45:** y not

**SCIENCEGURL23:** cuz

**SCIENCEGURL23:** its too early

**Spanishmami:** true true

**SCIENCEGURL23:** ne ways...i hope he feels the same way

**Spanishmami45:** me too

**Spanishmamai45:** u guys seem so cute together

**SCIENCEGURL23:** HAHA yah rite

**Spanishmami45:** no really

**SCIENCEGURL23:** mmhmm

**SCIENCEGURL23:** well...i gotta go, so see u at skool

**Spanishmami45:** yah same here

**Spanishmami45:** bye

**SCIENCEGURL23:** bye

**SCIENCEGURL23 HAS SIGNED OFF.**

Taylor turned off her computer, and sat on her bed. _I just hope he likes me,_ she thought. _I wonder what hes doing right now._ She turned on the radio, and Chain Hang Low by Jibbs was playing. She lied down and closed her eyes.

HEYYYY! DID U LIKE IT? I KNO, I KNO, ITS SHORT AGAIN, BUT LIKE YESTERDAY, I HAVE ALOT OF HOMEWORK! MY GEOMETRY TEACHER IS KILLIN ME! HE JUS GRADUATED, SO HE THINKS HES ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY! AND I KNO THE PART WEN THEYRE DOIN THE SAME THING IS A LIL CORNY, BUT IM TRYIN! BUT ANYWAYS, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE DIFFERENT! YOU KNO WAT TO DO! HOLLA BAK! PEACE!


	6. NO ES AMOR

**WATS GOOD, EVERYONE! AS ALWAYS, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! HERE IS CHAPTER 6! PLEASE R&R!**

"_Chad, where are you?" cried Taylor. She was running in the dark, dreary woods, trying to get away from the terrifying object behind her. The noises she could hear were the leaves crunching underneath her, and other creepy noises. She felt awful. Her peach ball gown was drenched in rain; her hair was soaked and so frizzy. _

"_Chad! I need you!" she cried again. She could hear the objects footsteps behind her come faster. _

"_Taylor!" cried a voice._

"_Chad? Is that you?" _

"_Yes! Where are you?" _

"_I dont know! Please come!" Taylor then tripped on a root underneath her. She fell, her hands guarding her face. She screamed as she saw the object emerge from the dark. _

"_Chad! Help me!" she screamed. She covered her face, not wanting to see her death, but then nothing happened. She opened them to see the object groan in pain, then tumble forward. Behind it was Chad._

"_Oh, Chad, you saved me," said Taylor, still on the ground. Chad walked to her, reaching out his hand. Taylor grabbed it, and pulled herself up. Chad grabbed her other hand, and looked her in the eyes._

"_Are you okay?" he asked. _

"_Yes," she replied. "I dont know what I would do if you didnt save me." Chad hushed her by putting his finger on her lips. _

"_Dont say that," he said. "Ill always protect you." He then replaced his fingers with his lips. _

Taylor was awakened by the morning sunlight entering her room. She squinted her eyes, and stretched her arms. She threw off the covers, and headed for the bathroom. She was stopped by the phone ringing in her room. She quickly paced to pick it up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, its Gabi!"

"Oh, hey, whats up?"

"Its Saturday! Shopping time!" Taylor slapped her forehead, just remembering.

"Oh, I forgot. Hold on, let me get ready, okay?"

"How could you forget?"

"I usually remember when I wake up, but I just woke up from a dream. Listen, Ill tell you all about it later. Let me get ready."

"Okay, see you."

"Yeah, bye." Taylor hung up the phone, and ran to the bathroom.

The girls exited from the Sunglasses Hut, carrying a petite bag with their designer frames in them. Taylor had bought the latest Chanel shades, while Gabriella bought Prada.

"Where to next?" asked Gabriella.

"How about...Pepe Jeans?" she suggested. "I need to look nice for when we go see Carmelo."

"Okay, sounds cool."

After an afternoon of nonstop shopping, the girls went to Adeles to chill. Taylor sighed as she plopped onto the chair.

"My feet hurt like hell!" she cried.

"Mines too," replied Gabriella.

"Yeah, but thats because youre wearing pumps."

"What? I just had to wear Valentino today." Taylor laughed.

"So, I still cant get over this dream," said Gabriella. "You got saved by _Chad_?

"Yeah. It was so romantic," said Taylor. "Sometimes, I wish it was true."

"Dont worry, youll get your chance to kiss him." Gabriella the noticed two guys coming into the restaurant.

"Speaking of him, look over there," she said. Taylor turned to see Troy and Chad walking towards them.

"Oh, no," she said. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"Whats wrong?" asked Gabriella.

"Hes here! And you know!"

"Dont worry, Im not gonna tell!"

"You didnt tell Troy, did you?" Gabriella tried to avoid her eyes.

"Oh, my god, you did! I cant believe you! What am I gonna do now? Both of you know, and now hes gonna find out! I cant believe this!"

"Calm down, Tay. Theyre coming." Taylor took a deep breath, and waited for the unexpected to come.

"Hey guys," said Troy. "I didnt know you would be here!"

"Well, we are," said Taylor, not looking up.

"Come sit with us!" said Gabriella. Taylor moved over slowly, trying to avoid everyone. Troy obviously sat next to Gabriella, so Chad had no choice but to sit next to her. She immediately became hot. And her stomach was in knots.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" asked Troy.

"Oh, nothing really," replied Gabriella. "Just...stuff." She looked over to Taylor when she said that, but Taylor didnt notice. She was too busy looking at her nails.

"Like what?" asked Troy, getting the hint.

"I cant say."

"Why not?" asked Chad. He looked at everyones facial expressions. Taylor was not looking up, Gabriella and Troy had a mischievous smile on their 'innocent' faces.

"Okay, whats goin' on?" Chad asked, suspicious.

"Nothing!" Troy and Gabriella cried.

"Yes there is something! Taylor isnt talking!" Taylor looked up at hearing her name. Why wont you tell me?" he asked.

"Because its not time for you to know yet!" Chad pouted.

"Fine, but I will find out," he said. Why wasn't his friends telling him anything? This was really unusual. He gave a quick glance at Taylor, who had caught his eye, and immediately looked away. He couldnt help but notice her silky, smooth, caramel skin, and her chestnut brown eyes. His eyes lingered on her soft, pouty lips, wondering if he could just kiss them. Taylor caught his eye again, this time, staring into them. They snapped out, not noticing that Gabriella and Troy had been watching them the whole time.

After that whole ordeal, Chad arrived at home, exhausted. He walked up the stairs, and into his bedroom. He closed the door, and sighed. After leaving Adeles, he couldnt stop thinking about feeling this weird attraction to Taylor. It seemed so sudden. He went to the bathroom, and washed his face, thinking that it will all just go away. But it was still there. He cursed, and went back to his room.

**WAS IT BETTER? I HOPE SO, CUZ I KINDA LIKE THIS ONE! HEHE! ANYWAYS, PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON, AND EXPRESS YOUR THOUGHTS! ILL BE BAK WIT ANOTHER CHAPTER MAYBE TOMORROW! PEACE!**


	7. HEAD OVER AIR JORDANS

**HEEEYYYY! WATS CRAKIN! MANY OF U SAID U WAS FEELIN CH. 6, AND I AM SO HAPPY! I REALLY LIKED IT TOO! I GUESS PPL WERE WAITIN FOR CHADS POV! HEHE! WELL, ANYWAYS, HERE IS CHAPTRE SEPT! (USUALLY, I WRITE IN EITHER SPANISH OR FRENCH CUZ IVE BEEN TAKIN SPANISH FOR A WHILE, AND IM HAITIAN, AND OUR LANGUAGE IS A MIX OF FRENCH AND AFRICAN. JUS A LIL BIO FOR THOSE WHO ARE READING MY STORY!) **

"So, are you coming to the Decathlon meeting?" asked Miss Norwood, her AP physics teacher. Taylor gave her teacher an 'of course' look.

"You know I wouldnt miss for the world!" she replied. "Bye!"

"See you later!" Taylor happily skipped out the classroom. The halls were empty, so she didnt need to worry. Her books were in one hand, and her lab report was in the other. She had a perfect score, an A+. She carefully looked at the A, not aware of the person she was going to bump into. She suppressed an 'oomph' as everything in her arms were now on the floor. She immediately bent down to pick them up, as so did the other person.

"Sorry," the person said. Taylor looked up, to see Chad. Chad then followed pursuit to see Taylor. Her heart started beating so loud, and so fast, she hoped he didnt hear it. Chad somehow couldnt stop looking at her. He was trapped inside her brown eyes, desperately trying to get out, so he wouldnt look like a fool. Taylor looked away quickly, because the intensity of them being so near was too much to handle. She could feel herself turning burning up, and began to fumble with the papers on the floor.

"I-I-Its okay," she managed to say. Chad nodded, continuing to pick up the things on the floor. He looked back up at her, looking at her goddess-like physique. His eyes dangerously remained on her collarbone, trying not to look any further. He looked down to the floor, because just looking at her was too much.

Finally, the papers were picked up, and they got up from the floor.

"T-Thank you," said Taylor, and walked away.

"No problem," he answered. He ran his fingers through his hair, took a deep breath, and started walking to the basketball court.

When he arrived, the team was already practicing. Coach Bolton rang his whistle.

"Chad! Where were you?" he asked.

"Sorry, coach, just a...little mishap in the hallway," he replied.

"Do 50 suicides, and 100 push ups." Chad groaned, but understood.

Chad quickly dressed into his regular clothes, and rushed out of the locker room. Unfortunately, Troy reached him.

"Hey, whats goin' on?" he asked him. "Youre distracted."

"I just have a lot of things on my mind, thats all," Chad replied.

"Cmon, tell me. I always tell you whats on my mind." Chad sighed.

"Yeah, but if I tell you, youre gonna start laughing, and blab about it," said Chad. _Theres no way in hell Im gonna tell him what Im feeling about Taylor,_ he said to himself.

"Please?" begged Troy.

"Fine!" yelled Chad. "I think Im in love...with someone." Troy pretended to have a heart attack.

"NO WAY!" he screamed. "Who?"

"Someone who...does backsprings." _Hes lying, just pretend though,_ thought Troy. _Yes,_ _hell think its a cheerleader! Now hell never know that its Taylor!_ thought Chad.

"A cheerleader?" asked Troy.

"Yeah, you could say that," replied Chad. Troy shook his head.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, man, dont worry about it."

"Okay, then. Congrats." Troy sighed in disappointment.

"Hey, arent you supposed to be happy for me?" asked Chad.

"I am, its just that..."started Troy.

"You wanted it to be Taylor, right?" said Chad. "Troy..."

"No, its okay, really."

"Let me finish. Im just not...attracted to her." _Yeah right,_ he said to himself. _Youre head_ _over Air Jordans for her! _

"Lets just be happy that youve fallen in love," said Troy. "At least half of our plan has worked." Then, they went their separate ways.

Taylor was so distracted, it wasnt even funny. That incident in the hallway was so intense, she put her face in front of the blasting A.C. in the library.

"Taylor," said Gabriella. "Taylor!"

"Huh?" she said immediately.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, Im fine."

"No, youre not. Whats bothering you?" Taylor sighed, and closed her History book.

"Okay, Ill tell you," she said. "Well, I was leaving Miss Norwoods class, right? And then, I was paying attention to the A+ plus I got, that I bumped into Chad." Gabriella gasped.

"Oh my god, Gabi, I was burning up like fire, girl. I couldnt even look at him without fainting right then and there. He was so close to me, I could feel the heat. Girl, I dont know whats goin' on! Help me!" Gabriella laughed.

"Tell him how you feel, then," she said.

"What? Gabi, are you _crazy_?"

"No."

"Cmon, girl, there must some other way."

"Well...there is one, actually."

"What is it?"

"He tells _you_ how he feels." Taylor opened her book again, and started reading it.

"Thats not gonna happen," she said.

"Well, I tried."

"Ill just have to wait and see."

**WAS IT GOOD AGAIN? THIS TIME, I WAS JUST FREEWRITING, I DIDNT THINK THIS ONE THROUGH. WELL, PLEASE HOLLA BAK, CUZ, U KNO, IT ENCOURAGES ME TO WRITE BETTER AND FASTER, SO PEACE! OH, AND I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS. DO YOU HATE WHEN JUST GRADUATED TEACHERS, MOSTLY GUYS, COME TO UR SKOOL, AND THEN ALL THE GIRLS ARE GOGGLEY-EYED OVER THEM? I MEAN, COME ON! SEE, WHITE GUYS ARENT USUALLY MY TYPE, AND TOO SEE GURLS INFACTUATED WIT THE TEACHERS ARE JUST ANNOYIN! DONT YOU THINK? LISTEN, DONT THINK IM OFFENDIN EVERYONE, ESPECIALLY RACIALLY, IM JUST TRYIN TO SEE WAT U THINK. WELL, ADIOS CON UN OTRO CAPITULO!**


	8. THE AWKWARD RIDE HOME

**Wats crakin? Sorry if the caps locks was botherin u guys. And Im also sorry that its been a while since I updated. And, I also noticed that ppl dont usually read the intros, so from now on, ima make them short. One more thing, Ive decided to change the 5 hours to 2 cuz 5 hours is too long, so here is chapter 8!**

After another day of school, Chad hopped into his Chevrolet Corvette Z06, and drove out of the school parking lot. He turned on the CD player, blasting R.Kellys Trapped in the Closet.

_7 o'clock in the morning and the rays from the sun wake me  
I'm stretching and yawning in a bed that don't belong to me  
Then a voice yells "good morning darling" from the bathroom  
Then she comes out and kisses me and to my surprise she isn't you_

Chad sang along, a little off-key. He then reached an intersection, waiting for the light to change. From the corner of his eye, he noticed a petite girl, walking on the other side of the street. He took another look, noticing it was Taylor.

In her arms were four textbooks, and her backpack seemed overstuffed. He wanted to give her a ride, but he was too nervous. _But she wouldnt be tired, he thought_. He took extremely large breath, and took a U-turn. Taylor looked at the red car, slowing down in front of her. The windows rolled down, and inside the car was Chad.

"Hey, uh, you need a ride?" he nervously asked. Taylor thought for a moment. Being in the same car with Chad, probably wasnt a very good idea, with her strong attraction towards him.

"Um...n-no thanks," she replied. She continued walking, but Chad slowly was following her.

"But youre carrying all those books," he said.

"Ill be okay." Chad sighed.

"Friends dont let friends walk with heavy books in their hands."

"Oh, so you tryin' to be smart now, huh? I _said_, Im okay."

"Look, I know you think Im stupid, and obnoxious, but, Im tryin' to be nice. So what do you say?" Taylor stopped walking, and sighed. Maybe taking the ride wouldnt hurt.

"Okay," she finally agreed. Chad opened the door for her, as she got in.

The whole car ride had been awkwardly silent. Taylor stared outside the window, trying to avoid glancing at him every now and then. Chad, though, kept looking at her. He couldnt help it, it just kept happening. This was too much for him to handle.

Thankfully, they reached Taylors house. She quickly opened the door, but then closed it. Chad had a quizzical look on his face.

"Chad?" said Taylor.

"Y-yeah?" he replied.

"I just wanna say, that Im sorry for calling you stupid and stuff."

"Why?"

"Because, sometimes you arent. Like now." Chad smiled a half smile.

"Thanks Tay."

"No problem. But just remember, when you do act that way, Im still gonna run my mouth." Chad rolled his eyes.

"Get outta my car," he said jokingly. Taylor pretended to be shocked.

"Gladly!" she replied. They both started laughing.

"See you tomorrow. And remember, were seeing Carmelo too," said Taylor

"I didnt forget," replied Chad. "Later." Taylor walked up the walkway, and to her door. She turned around to wave goodbye. Chad followed pursuit, and left. _She is something,_ he said. And Taylor thought, _I have to tell him sometime._

As she entered the house, Tynisha stood there, with her arms folded, and a smirk on her face.

"What?" asked Taylor.

"Who was that in that corvette out there?" Tynisha replied.

"No one." Taylor started up the stairs

"Cmon Tay. First of all, it had to be a boy, 'cause not too many girls 'round here be drivin Corvettes, and second of all, you was smilin' comin' in here."

"Can you just mind your business?"

"Girl, please, you know that aint easy. But anyway, ya boy must be _ballin_!" Taylor rolled her eyes, and went upstairs.

Chad arrived in the driveway, grabbed his backpack, and went inside. He was smiling giddily, but was stopped by his older brother Christian, who noticed the smile on his face.

"Why you smilin' for?" he asked.

"Nothin," Chad replied. Christian sucked his teeth.

"You mad dumb," he said and left.

Troy and Gabriella were walking through the park, holding hands. It was warm and sunny out, and the beautiful couple enjoyed it the most.

"I cant believe that Chad likes a cheerleader, and not Tay!" cried Gabriella.

"Dont worry, hes lying because one of them would of known by now, and be screaming about it." Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah, I guess youre right," she said. "But, what do we do now?"

"I dont know, Gabi. Its in the hands of fate. You know what would be really funny?"

"What?"

"If they got stuck in an elevator together." Gabriella cackled with all the energy she had.

"I wish that happens!"

"Me too." Gabriella finally calmed down, as Troy chuckled at his girlfriend.

"Youre too much," he said. Gabriella smiled. Troy leaned in, and gave her a small kiss.

**You know wat to do! Review! Be bak wit chapter 9!**


	9. QUE LASTIMA! WHAT A SHAME!

**Heeeeeyyyyyyyy! Wats good! I am so excited rite now, cuz this capitulo nueve! YAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I kno yall have been waitin and waitin, and Im sorry, but u kno homework nd all. But anyways, here it is! Enjoy!**

Gabriella was at Taylors house, getting ready for their outstanding night out. It was now six-thirty, and they were meeting the boys at seven. Gabriella was applying her mascara, when Taylor came out of the bathroom.

"How do I look?" she asked. She then strutted herself like a supermodel, to the music by Jagged Edge, called Stunnas. Gabriella laughed at her act, and decided to follow along.

"Our Taylor is modeling a Cleveland Cavaliers red jersey dress, along with red air force ones, and nice silver Chanel Sunglasses!" she said, laughing as well. Taylor cracked up, and went into the closet to grab her purse. Gabriella was wearing a pink strapless jersey dress, with matching pink air force ones. Her hair was put into a side ponytail, with a white headband, and her Prada sunglasses on her head. Taylors hair was ironed straight, that neatly sat on her shoulders.

"You ready?" asked Taylor, putting her white denim jacket on.

"Yup," replied Gabriella, getting up.

"Okay, lets go." The girls hopped into the limo that awaited them. (Yeah, I kno in ch. 2 that a limo wasnt mentioned, but it is now!)

The limo stopped at Troys house, where the boys were outside. They saw it, and Chad, very excited to see Carmelo, and of course Taylor, ran to it. Troy laughed at him, following from behind. Chad opened the door, but hesitated to go in. He couldnt believe how Taylor looked. Even though she was just wearing a simple outfit, it was different than what he was used to seeing.

"Hey, Chad," said Gabriella. "Come in!"

"Move," said Troy, as he pushed him in. Chad sat on the side seats, directly across from Taylor.

"Wow, Gabi, you look..." started Troy.

"Hot?" Gabriella replied, finishing the sentence.

"Yeah." Gabriella blushed furiously.

"So, where are the VIPs, Tay?" asked Chad. Taylor reached into her Miu Miu bag, and grabbed an envelope. She opened it, and passed the tickets.

"One for Gabi," she said. "One for Troy, and one for Chad." As she handed Chads, she looked up and smiled.

"Thanks Tay," he said, smiling back. Taylor put her pass back into her bag.

"Hey, how come you guys are suddenly nice to eachother?" asked Gabriella. They both shrugged.

"We decided that since you are our best friends, we might as well be friends as well," said Taylor.

"Yeah," agreed Chad. Gabriella had a smirk on her face, while Troy was looking out the window, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Lets turn on some music," said Chad, trying to change the subject. He turned on the dial, and a New York hit "Chicken Noodle Soup" by Webstar blasted through the speakers.

"I love this song!" cried Taylor.

"Me too!" cried Chad. "I can do the dance!"

"For real? Show me when we get there!"

"Sure!" Gabriella and Troy shook their heads, and cuddled up.

Once they arrived, all four jumped out, and happily skipped up to the building.

"Where do we go?" asked Chad.

"Hold on," said Taylor. They all went up to the desk.

"Where do we go for VIPS?" she asked the lady behind the desk.

"The third level, in the room that says VIP access," she says. Taylor looked at her watch. It read seven-thirty, and they were supposed to see him at eight.

"We have half and hour," she said to the rest. "Lets just chill."

"Sound good," said Troy. "Gabi, lets go get something to eat." He was winking at her.

"Okay, Troy," she replied with a wink, and they left.

"Well, I wanna go to the gift shop, you comin'?" asked Chad.

"I guess so," she replied. "I think its on the second level." They both went to the elevators, but they were both full.

"Well have to wait for the next one," said Taylor, and pressed the button.

They waited for a few minutes, and finally, it came. They hopped in, and pressed the button that led to the second level. The doors closed, and Taylor and Chad werent ready for what was going to happen.

The elevator shook, then stopped.

"What just happened?" asked Chad.

"I dont know. It better not be stuck," she replied. She pressed the button to open the doors. But nothing happened. She started to press it numerous times.

"Fuck!" she screamed. Chad looked at her in suprise.

"You just swore!" he said.

"Just shut up! Were stuck!"

**What did you think? All yall was waitin for it, werent u? Well, there you have it. Oh, and if you wanna see taylors and gabis outfits, look in my profile. Holla bak! PEACE!**


	10. TWENTY QUESTIONS

**Wat is GOOD? I hoped u like chapter nine! And Im sorry bout the clothes in my profile! I messed up! But dont worry, I will fix them. Well, here's chapter 10!**

"What? No, no, it cant be!" cried Chad. "Are you sure?" Taylor shook her head in despair.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Chad. His knees slowly hit the ground. He looked to the ceiling.

"Why? Why? Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" he cried.

"I dont know, Chad," she replied. She sat on the ground, with her head in her hands.

"Why are you so calm about it? Were gonna miss Carmelo!" said Chad. "If I dont get to see him, I am gonna...I dont know what Im gonna do, but I will be so mad, I will—"

"CHAD! Just shut up, okay?" cried Taylor. Chad looked at her weirdly, and then walked to the corner of the elevator. Then, she went into her purse to grab her phone. _If I call,_ _maybe theyll find out were in here!_ She thought. But, there was no service.

"Goddamn!" she yelled. Chad turned around in suprised.

"What happened to the Tay that I know?" he asked.

"Shut up. Theres no service, so I cant contact anyone to let them know that were in here."

"Yes, you can." Chad walked to the buttons, and pressed EMERGENCY. Taylor had her mouth open so wide, you could have fit a basketball in there.

"Why didnt you tell me?" she said. She stood up, and slapped him upside the head.

"Why did you do that for?" he asked, rubbing his head.

" 'Cause you mad dumb!"

"For the last time, Im not stupid!"

"Yes, you are! Instead of freakin' out, you coulda pressed the button!"

"You could of too! You were right there!"

"Well, you were crying like a baby, that I was distracted!"

"I was not crying like a baby!"

"Oh, please. I cant believe that Im stuck with you!" Chad rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Just then, they heard a voice coming from the speakers.

"Whats your emergency?" it said. **(sorry, I dont kno what they really say)** Taylor ran up to the speaker.

"This elevator is stuck, can you help us please?" said Taylor.

"How many people are in there?" asked the voice.

"Two people, including me." Just then, Chad ran up to the speaker.

"Please get us out of here! I need to see Carmelo!" he cried. Taylor pushed him away.

"Well send help right away."

"Okay, bye." Taylor sighed.

"So, I guess its just you and me?" asked Chad.

"I guess so," she replied. She went back to sitting on the floor. Chad did the same as well. Being stuck with Chad in an elevator was not what she had in mind. What were they going to do? Say?

Chad was thinking the same thing. In the past, talking to girls was a piece of cake, charming them with his game, on and off the court. But Taylor...she was something. The way she smiled, the way she walked, just about anything that she did, it made his day. He couldnt help it. The boy was in love.

"So..." said Taylor. "What should we do to pass the time?" Chad shrugged.

"Dunno," he replied. "Hey, why dont we play Truth or Dare?"

"No, everyone plays that," Taylor whined.

"Fine. How about...Twenty Questions?"

"I guess so. But no bad questions."

"Okay. Whats your favorite color?

"Red. How about you?"

"Blue, damn straight." Taylor laughed.

"Yeah, obviously. Your turn."

"What was the best thing that ever happened to you?"

"Hm...this ones tough. When I won the National Science Award."

"Did you win any money?"

"Yes, I won 10,000 dollars."

"For real?"

"Uh-huh. You do know you just used up your fourth question."

"Yeah, I know. But its your turn now."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Uh...maybe."

"With who?" _You,_ he thought.

"I aint tellin!"

"Fine, what ever."

"Heres a question. Have _you_ been in love?"

"Uh...not really. Well, now I am, but before, I wasnt."

"Whos the person?"

"Im not saying!" Chad laughed.

"Okay, then."

As the time passed, they continued to play the game. They had so much fun, they almost forgot that they were stuck.

"I wonder if Troy and Gabi are wondering where we are," said Taylor.

"Yeah, me too," replied Chad.

**So, is it good? Hit me up! You kno what to do! Peace!**


	11. LO SIENTO!

**A/N:**

**Heyyyyyy, whats happenin? Look, I need ALOT of help rite now. 1) I got mad homework to do, and 2) I have writers block!!!!!!!!!!!! I kno, I hate this awful disease that comes up now and then. If you have any wonderful ideas, please email me! I think my email address is in my profile, i dont kno. But please help! And thank you for supporting me and this fic. As yall kno, this is the first time Ive written one! There will be another chapter soon, when I have time. But while you wait, hit me up with ideas! And Im sorry bout the oufits in my profile, i messed up. But they will be fixed! **

**This is ya gurl priscille, reppin the beantown, and i will be bak with capitulo once!!!!! PEACE!!!!**


	12. WHAT IN THE HELL?

**Heyyyyyy, whats happenin? OMFG i am such an IDIOT! I got a review saying that Carmelo Anthony does NOT play for the Cleveland Cavaliers! Im a fan of basketball, and for some damn reason, i thot he played for them. I wasnt sure at first, but i wrote anyways. Yall are probably thinkin im the stupidest person on earth! I am so humiliated! Well, just for now, lets jus pretend, aight? I am VERY VERY sorry. Anyway, i GREATLY appreciate everyone that gave me wonderful ideas! It shows that you really support this story! Thank you, ChaylorPrincess, for the idea you emailed me about. You have been reviewing since day one! Thank you, Chel08, for your idea as well. And thank you Hollywoodwalkof-fame, for your idea. Ima try to put them together so we all can be happy, aight? Okay, then, that was said. Oh, one more thing, for those of you who pay attention to detail, I am sorry there isn't enough. I am attempting to add more, so please, dont hate! Here is Chapter 12! Enjoy!**

Troy and Gabriella left the cafe, in search for their best friends. Their arms were linked together, and they had a satisfied smile on their faces. Troy looked down at Gabriella, and Gabriella looked up. Adrenaline rushed through Troy's body as he gazed into her sparkling milk chocolate eyes. He loved getting lost into them.

"Whats wrong?" asked Gabriella. Troy came back to reality.

"Oh, nothing," he replied. "Just that youre the most stunning girl I have ever been with." Gabriella was so touched, her eyes started to water.

"Oh, Troy," she said. "Stop it, or youll make me cry."

"If you have to cry, I hope theyre tears of joy." Gabriella smiled.

They approached the lobby, their eyes wandering, looking for Chad and Taylor. They became confused when they didnt see any of them.

"Where are they?" asked Gabriella. "I thought they would stay here."

"Me too," replied Troy. "They have to be somewhere." They began to walk closer to the spot where they left them. No such luck.

"Where did they go?" said Gabriella, a little worried.

"Lets go ask the receptionist," Troy said.

"Excuse me," said Troy. The petite brunette looked up.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Have you seen a boy and a girl, one has straight, brown hair, and the other has a huge mess of curls?" Troy told the receptionist.

"As a matter of fact, I have information on them." The worried couple sighed with relief.

"First of all," started the receptionist. "They mentioned something about going to the gift shop. But thats not all. Apparently, they entered an elevator, and unfortunately, they got stuck." Troy suddenly burst out laughing. Gabriella stood there, her mouth open, and trying to fight back a smile.

"A-are you serious?" she asked. The receptionist nodded her head. "Troy! I cant believe this!"

"Me either. Do you have any surveillance on them, or something?"

"Yeah, but why?" asked the receptionist.

"Because we really need to see this," said Gabriella.

"Follow me." The three went down halls, and doors, and finally reached the security area. In the room sat two guards, laughing about a joke one of them said. They immediately looked to the door, seeing who was coming in.

"Oh, hey Adrienne," said one of them. "Whats going on?"

"I have two people who want to see the elevator people." Adrienne replied.

"Sorry, thats not possible," said the other guard. Troy stepped in.

"Please sir, theyre are friends, and, well...its a long story," he said. "But please let us see." The guard thought for a minute. He glanced at the couple. Maybe this once wouldnt hurt.

"Oh, okay, come on in," he said, and Gabriella and Troy happily found seats. Adrienne left the room, while the four observed the T.V., that would show the most intriguing event that was yet to come.

Taylor sighed, impatiently waiting for the elevator doors to open, and see her and Chads favorite player. The two had played every game they could think of, and now they were fed up. They had no idea how long they would be stuck, and no idea if they would ever see Carmelo.

On the other hand, Taylor kind of felt content that she was stuck with Chad. Besides asking dumb questions, he was very humorous. He told her jokes and stories of his experience with basketball, school, family, and of course _las chicas_. Also, despite the nervous feelings she would have every time he was near her, she enjoyed it. It made her feel comfortable, and safe. She concluded to herself that, this was love.

Chad, however, was burning up with passionate feelings. Unlike Taylor, he wished that she wasnt so near, because he knew he wouldnt have any control. He desperately wished he was out of there, and prayed to God that he wasnt going to act a fool. _Damn, I_ _really need to calm down, _he said to himself. He forced himself not to gaze at her again, but he lost that battle. Taylor noticed, but tried to hide it, so he wouldnt pick up any hints.

"What are you looking at?" she asked. "Is there something wrong? Chad cleared his throat.

"Um...no, I just..." he started.

"Its cool. Just dont do anymore, 'cause Im kinda freaked out." Chad smiled.

"Sorry," he said. The dreaded silence returned once again. Taylor desperately tried to find something to say.

"Hey, Chad," she said. He looked up.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Heres a question that I forgot to ask you when we were playing twenty questions. What is your favorite song, and why?" Chad thought long and hard. What was his favorite song? And why? He went through his mental list of all the songs hes ever loved, and recent songs that he thought fit him well.

"Um...I think its _Is This Love_ by Chris Brown," he answered. Taylor was surprised. She has never heard of a boy who liked slow songs by Chris Brown.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why? Because in the song, hes trying to figure out why he feels a certain way for someone, and is wondering if he actually is in love." Taylor gaped at him. He had never expressed his thoughts the way he just did.

"Thats really deep," she said. "My song is _Secret Love_ by JoJo. Its saying that she loves someone, but he doesnt know that."

"Sounds good," said Chad. "You know, us being friends wouldnt be so hard."

"I know," replied Taylor. "Friends?"

"Friends." They shook hands, and grinned widely. They immediately pulled apart, not able to take the electrifying passion between their entangled fingers.

"You said, something exciting was gonna happen!" cried the security guard, to Troy. "Nothin' is happenin'!"

"Just wait, just wait, give them time," replied Troy. "Theyre almost there." He looked at Gabriella, and smiled mischievously. Gabriella returned the mischievous smile. The expected was yet to come.

Chad was tremendously bored out of his mind. There was nothing to say, nothing to do. Well, there was, but that was too much, and way over the top. He noticed Taylors Miu Miu bag was left open. He sneakily moved his hand into it. Taylor caught him, slapped his hand.

"What do you think youre doing?" she cried. She grabbed her precious Miu Miu, and placed it on her lap.

"I just wanna see whats in it," Chad said innocently. He reached over to grab it, and got a hold of it.

"Give it back!" yelled Taylor, standing up, and pulling the bag away from him. It wasnt working, for Chad had a good grip on it. They were tugging back and forth, yelling at each other. Suddenly, Taylor tugged her hardest tug, sending her to the ground, with Chad falling on top of her. She gasped, as his face was close to hers, by an inch. Chads hormones were really bouncing off walls, not ready for what had just happened. His lips dreadfully tried to fight gravity, but with all that tension, and heavy breathing, they lost. They pressed against Taylors, at first softly, then, the kissing became harder. They both let go of the bag, tossing it to the side. Chads hands slowly caressed her face, as her arms went around his back. Without thinking, their tongues were intertwined in each mouth.

Taylor couldnt believe what was happening. Right here, right now, she was making out with the boy that had been on her mind for weeks. Chad, felt relieved, because all the passion that was built up inside him was finally released. He also was surprised, for he never expected Taylor to be so good. He left her lips, heading towards her neck. Taylor sighed, as he rain kissed her down to her collarbone. Reaching this point, the tension inside grew larger. His mind, being blacked out, was not paying attention, as Chads fingers slowly crept up her outer thigh. Taylors heart was pumping fast, and faster. She abruptly came back down from where ever she was, not ready for what Chad was about to do. She broke away from his mouth, and got up.

"What are we _doing_?" she asked. Humiliated, Chad stood up, and combed his hair with his fingers. What were they doing? And why wasnt he able to stop himself from going up Taylors dress?

"Oh, my god, Taylor, Im s-sorry, I didnt know..."

"IIts fine, r-really." She grabbed her purse, and sat in the farthest corner possible. Her heart started to slow down, but her mind didnt. What in the hell were they thinking? She prayed there were no cameras. But unfortunately, she didnt know the real truth.


	13. THE AFTERMATH OF HEAT AND PASSION

**Heeeeyyyyy, wats crakin? Did you like Chapter 12? I did! Anyways, as always, i really appreciate it wen u review!!! Here is Capitulo trece!!!**

Troy rubbed his eyes, not sure of what he just saw. Gabriella sat there, with her eyes glued to the screen. What she had seen was...intimidating, and alarming. She had never, ever in her life, witness such...barbaric behavior! And to top it all off, seeing Taylor, her science-obsessed, modest best friend, underneath a basketball-infatuated, empty-headed, boy, was...way too much.

She looked at Troy, who was looking at her as well.

"What just happened?" she quietly said.

"Well...at least they got together," replied Troy. They glanced at the two security guards, who were betting money whether they were going to go further. They shook their heads, and went back to the screen.

Taylors heart did not stop beating. The incident that just occurred was one of the most breathtaking incidents Taylor has ever experienced. Every time she closed her eyes, she could visualize the heavy breathing, the heat, and passion. Taylor was just blown away at the fact that she made out with Chad.

Chad was still trying to catch his breath. _Goddamn, that was...incredible,_ he thought to himself. He wondered what would happen if Taylor didnt stop. He was losing himself, and fast.

"T-Taylor?" he almost whispered. She looked up.

"Yeah?" she replied. She was too humiliated to keep looking at him.

"Im sorry, I shouldnt of...did what I did." He ran his fingers through he messy curls.

"W-When I fell on you, I couldnt move away."

"Chad, its okay. Its just...our hormones. Lets just forget it, and wait for the elevator to open." Chad finally shut up.

Taylor sighed, and used her bag as a pillow. She was exhausted, being so bored in an elevator, and of course, what had happened. When were those doors going to open?

Chad lay on his back, looking at the ceiling. He was exhausted as well, not for his remarkable experience, but because all that passion in him before escaped. He was now left dazed and bewildered. Just then, he noticed a crumpled piece of paper near Taylor.

**I am so sorry that its short, but I kno u was waitin for more, so I hope u enjoyed it. And Im also sorry for taking so long. Homework, and social life is just...overwhelming. But please, you kno the drill!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	14. FIRST LOVE

**Wattup all my homegurls! (and guys too, if there are any, i dont kno any guys who love HSM, except my brother but hes five nd he only watches it cuz he like Vanessa) But anyways...wat is crakin? I kno, yall are mad cuz i didnt update, but u kno skools in the way. Well, i hope u enjoyed chapter 12, cuz i kinda did. So, here is capitulo trece! **

_Chad lay on his back, looking to the ceiling. He was exhausted as well, not for his remarkable experience, but because all that passion in him before escaped. He was now left dazed and bewildered. Just then, he noticed a crumpled piece of paper near Taylor._

**HEARTBURNHEARTBURNHEARTBURNHEARTBURNHEARTBURN**

Chad slowly got up, and grabbed the piece of paper. Taylor seemed sound asleep, so he made sure he didnt disturb her. He opened it gradually, to notice that the first line read 'Taylor' :

Taylor,

Wanna go to the library after school so we can work on our Chemistry project? And then maybe get some lattes? Im cravin white chocolate caramel.

Chad rolled his eyes, and was about to throw the note, till his name written on the paper caught his eye. Why is my name there? He thought to himself. He went back to reading the note.

So, hows it goin with you and chad? Why dont you just tell him? He probably feels the same way. Troy told me that he looks at you funny. Not in a bad way, a good way. Come on, Tay, you guys are PERFECT! PERFECTO! First of all, we could go on double dates. Second of all, you guys just...look good together. Please tell him! And soon? Cuz before you know it, those skanky cheerleaders might jus snag him. And it will not be pretty. So, tell me when ur ready, okay? Im your best friend, and Im here to help. Bye!

Chad looked at the note, dumbstruck, and...stunned. He just found out that out of all the girls in the world, a science loving girl, who always thought jocks were stupid, actually liked him. His heart was skipping beats, his stomach in knots, and his head was spinning. In spite of the weird feelings, he felt thrilled. He realized he felt the same way, and now, they were both on the same page.

He wanted to go over to her, wake her up, touch her face, and give her a less-forceful kiss. He wanted to hold her, and tell her all the feelings had for her. But fortunately, she had just woken up.

Taylor turned on her back, and rubbed her eyes. Chad gazed at her, smiling. She sat up, to see Chad smiling in the weirdest way possible. She immediately snapped out, frightened at Chads smile.

"Why are you smiling like that? What did you do to me?" she cried. Chad laughed.

"Stop laughing! Its not funny! If you touched me, I swear— Chad lifted his finger to her lips, shushing her.

"I didnt," he said. He showed her the note in his hands. Taylors eyes grew huge. She grabbed it and stuffed it in her purse.

"I told you to leave my bag alone!" she yelled.

"How could I go through your bag if you were sleeping on it?" asked Chad. "It was on the floor."

"Oh." Taylor couldnt look at his eyes anymore, knowing that Chad had found out. Chad noticed her bashfulness, so he decided to do something about it.

"Tay," he said, lifting her chin. "Dont be shy, okay?"

"Its not easy," she replied, pulling away, and standing up. "You werent supposed to find out yet." Chad stood up as well, and gently grabbed her arm, turning her to him.

"Then how were you supposed to know if I liked you back? 'Cause I do." Taylor looked at him questioningly.

"W-What?" was all she could suppress. Chad nodded.

"Taylor, Ive liked you ever since after that day we walked home together. At first, I ignored it, but it kept on coming back. Before, you loving science and math was a turnoff. But now, it makes you you. And I love you. All of you. I know thats deep, and it seems like Im spittin' game, but its all true." He slowly caressed her face, and stared deep into her chestnut eyes.

"Taylor? Will you do the honors of being my first love?" Taylor gasped.

"First love?"

"Uh-huh." Taylor looked at him like he was on crack. But all of a sudden, she hugged him tightly.

"Of course!" She let go, and looked at him. "Chad, you acting stupid, I really love that. You make me laugh so much. I would love to be your first love." Chad smiled, then leaned forward, to kiss her. It was a much better kiss, with less heat and tension. Chad pulled her closer to him by wrapping his arms around her. From that the kiss was deepened, and after, everything seemed alright.

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! They admitted it finally!!!! Dont you think theyre so adorable? They were meant to be! Destiny fulfilled! Well, jus to let you kno, i got nothin against cheerleaders, i was jus talkin bout the ones in the movie who are absolutely ridiculous, who need to get a life, and wear better sneakers. Anyways, review, por favor! You kno it keeps me writing! **

**This is priscille, reppin the beantown! Holla bak!!!!!!**


	15. JUST A NOTE

**Heyy, wats happenin! Dont worry, ima update another chapter today, this is jus a lil note for you guys. Please read too! Well, anyway, do you guys want a sequel? I personally think its a great idea, but...i need ideas for one. So, if you want one, please please please email me with ideas! I will greatly appreciate it!!!!! See you lata with chapter 15! This might be the last one, I dont kno. Probably not tho. **

**ADIOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Chrisbrownshunny224**


	16. FEELS SO GOOD

**Heyyyy!!!!! Did you guys read the note? Its very important!!! I told u I was gonna update soon!!!! So, this is chapter 15, the second-to-last chapter of Heartburn!!!! Can you believe it? Im gonna cry!!!! If you want this story to continue, please hit me up wit ideas for a sequel!!!!! Enjoy!!!**

By the time Taylor and Chad confessed their undeniable feelings towards one another, Troy and Gabriella were holding hands, and gazing at each other, with joy and delight. Their eagerness to bring love to two people that needed it the most had been fulfilled.

"What was your favorite part?" Gabriella asked Troy, as if it was a movie in theaters. Troy chuckled.

"When they made out for the first time," he replied. "What was yours?"

"When they confessed. It was so romantic, and it reminded of...you and me." Troys dazzling blue eyes sparkled under the ceiling lights in the security room. He lifted his hand to her cheek.

"I love you, do you know that?" he said.

"Of course I know that," Gabriella replied. "And I love you." They leaned in to give kiss, but were interrupted by one of the security guards.

"You can leave now, we just got a call that the doors are opening any minute now, and they want you up there," they said.

"Okay," said Troy. "Thanks, guys."

"Yeah, thanks," said Gabriella. "Bye." Troy and Gabriella left the room, racing to greet their best friends who were now in love.

**HEARTBURNHEARTBURNHEARTBURNHEARTBURNHEARTBURN**

When Chad and Taylor received a call, saying that the doors were opening soon, they grabbed their things, and prepared to see life again. Chad's arm was around Taylor's waist, while hers was around his neck. They were face to face, and they were smiling.

Chad had never felt this good in his life. He had never felt this way for a girl either. He had never known how attracted he could be to Taylor. To him, falling in love wasn't so bad after all.

On Taylors behalf, she was glad that wondering whether Chad liked her back was now over and done. It made her feel so good inside, having Chad being in love with her. The only ting she wondered now was...what next? A date perhaps, then another heartwarming kiss, then announcing it to their friends, and...so much more. Her life was now complete.

"Tay?" said Chad. "What do we do now?" Taylor giggled.

"I was just thinking that," she replied.

"I mean, when are we gonna tell Troy and Gabi?"

"Maybe after the game."

"Sounds good. Now, time for another kiss." Taylor laughed until her lips were blocked by Chad's. They continued like that, not hearing the 'ding' of the doors, and the doors opening. Outside were two officers standing there, with Troy and Gabriella behind them. One of the officers cleared their throat, and immediately, Chad and Taylor broke apart. They became flustered, seeing the officers, and especially seeing their friends snicker. Oops.

"H-Hey guys," said Chad, sheepishly. Taylor smiled the same way.

"We already knew," said Gabriella. Chad and Taylor were confused.

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked.

"Didnt you know? There are security cameras in EVERY elevator." Taylor nearly fainted, as Chads stomach did a back flip. They had seen the WHOLE THING. From the fighting, to the game they played, to the more fighting, to their petite make out session, to quietness, and to revealing their feelings. The WHOLE THING.

"Oh, Lord," said Taylor, as her hands were to her face.

"So...that means you saw...everything?" Chad asked.

"Everything," said Troy.

"Everything?" asked Taylor.

"Every damn second of it," said Gabriella. The other three laughed.

"Gabi, you swore!" laughed Troy.

"Hey, I have a bad side too," she replied. "Just like Taylor." Gabriella gave her a wink, and Taylor grew hot.

"Anyway, can we just go to the game? Or is it over?"

"Its almost half-time," said Troy. "But it doesnt hurt to go now, does it?"

"I guess not," said Chad. "Well see Carmelo after."

"Good plan, Chad," said Taylor.

"Yeah, 'cause Im smart."

"Okay, sure buddy. En tus suenos," said Taylor. The gang laughed, as Chad pouted his signature pout. Then, they turned around, and left for the game.

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wasnt it nice??? I loved it!!!! You know wat to do!!!!! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!! This story leaves the front page in like...3 hours, so better catch on!!!!!!!!!!!!! Peace!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	17. BABY, YOURE A WINNER

**OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is the last chapter of Heartburn!!!!!! BOO HOO!!!!!! Well, I just wanna say thank you for everyone that has supported this fanfic, and to all who reviewed for at least 3 or more chapters!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And thank you to all who gave me awesome ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you guys will be supporting my sequel to Heartburn!!!! I think it will be called Back 2 Love, Im not sure. But I will post a preview at the end of the fanfic. So have fun reading this!!!! Muchas Gracias!!!!!**

After a few weeks of that whole calamity that Chad and Taylor faced, them and Troy and Gabriella were on their 2nd double date. They decided to go to Adele's, the same restaurant which started it all. It was a Friday, which meant that people that could sing, were welcome to share a song or two. Taylor and Chad urged Troy and Gabriella to go up and do a duet, but they said they needed a little break from it all. Taylor was too shy, and Chad, well...well get back to that real soon.

"Im still not over that elevator mess," said Taylor. "And the fact that there were security cameras in there! Im just glad no one else at school knows."

"Yeah," said Gabriella. "Because if they did, it would have been muy horrible!" The gang laughed. Just then, Adele, the owner of the restaurant (of course) had come up to the stage.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlmen. Welcome to Adeles," she said, talking to everyone. "As you all know, tonight is Friday, and anyone who can sing are welcome to come up and sing for us. Any volunteers?" At first, no one stood up.

"Cmon, I know somebody here has a beautiful voice." Troy decided to play his friend.

"Right here," said Troy, pointing to Chad. Everyone immediately looked to him, as he blushed furiosly.

"No, no," said Chad. "I dont sing."

"Cmon, son, come up here," said Adele. The whole restaurant began cheering for Chad to come up. Chad finally gave in, and walked to the stage, as everyone clapped. Taylor suddenly was worried.

"Troy, why did you do that for?" she asked. "What if he cant sing?"

"No te precoupes," said Troy. "Its all good."

"Troy, what are you talking about?" asked Gabriella.

"Just watch," he said. Chad took the mike off the stand, and tested it.

"Hey, uh, everyone. My name is Chad, and thanks to my best friend, I have to sing a song now," Chad said. "I am going to sing Winner by Chris Brown." The music began playing, and Chad started humming into the mike.

_Round one I hear the ding,  
I walk up in shake your hand  
Girl I gotta know whats up,  
Baby what's your name?  
Can I get your number?  
Cuz I want to talk about some things (yeah) _

As soon as Chads voice went through the mike, Taylor nearly fainted. She could not believe that out of all people, Chad could sing. Really sing. Troy just sat there, smiling, as Gabriella was in the same state as Taylor._  
_

_Round two it ain't a thing,  
I was moving every way you move,  
Bobbing and weaving,  
Like a young boy was supposed to do,  
It seemed like only yesterday that we did it,  
Now you on me like a fitted,  
And I just gotta say, yeah _

_Baby, you're a winner,  
Didn't even take ya twelve rounds to do it  
You got the title now,  
I'ma tell the whole world (world)  
To give it up for my girl (my girl)  
Baby you're a winner,  
Didn't even take ya twelve rounds to do it  
You got the title now,  
I'ma tell the whole world  
To give it up for my girl  
_

_Round three I can see me and you walking down the aisle,  
And I know we're young so it'll be a while  
before we're doing that,  
But my momma got me in training,  
Getting ready for the day that I'ma make somebody happy (ohh ohh ohh)  
Said I was done with lovin'  
'til I found someone like you.  
Oh somebody tell me what I was supposed to do,  
You put my back against the ropes,  
No choice but to unfold,  
I gotta give it to you baby  
_  
_Baby, you're a winner,  
Didn't even take ya twelve rounds to do it  
You got the title now,  
I'ma tell the whole world (world)  
To give it up for my girl (my girl)  
Baby you're a winner,  
Didn't even take ya twelve rounds to do it  
You got the title now,  
I'ma tell the whole world  
To give it up for my girl _

Taylor nearly had tears in her eyes, for she knew that he was singing for her, and only her. Gabriella and Troy glanced at her, with joy in their eyes.

_Girl,  
Baby I just can't believe that every time you come around,  
I start losing my breath,  
I'm tripping over myself,  
Cause you hittin' me, hittin' me  
Oh girl, baby it's so plain to see that you got the best of me  
So I'm throwin' in the towel baby I bow out,  
Ooohh ooohh ooohhh oooh let it breath, (hah hah) oh  
_  
_Baby, you're a winner,  
Didn't even take ya twelve rounds to do it  
You got the title now,  
I'ma tell the whole world (world)  
To give it up for my girl (my girl)  
Baby you're a winner,  
Didn't even take ya twelve rounds to do it  
You got the title now,  
I'ma tell the whole world  
To give it up for my girl _

The whole restaurant clapped, and cheered louder when they witnessed Chad taking Taylors hand, and making her stand up to kiss her. Taylor could never be any happier. Her actual boyfriend had just sang to her, and it was the best gift any girl could have.

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! That was so sweet, wasnt it? I mean, I would love for my bf to sing to me like that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! well, sorry to say, but thats the end of the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dont worry tho, there will be more!!!!!!!!!!!!! ADIOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, i have song clips in my profile for all the songs mentioned in this story. Have fun listening!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_  
_


	18. SORRY GUYS!

**Sorry guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The clip thing aint workin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**CHRISBROWNSHUNNY224**


	19. PREVIEW

**Hola, mis amigos!!!!!!!!! Como estas? Did you guys like the last chapter? I hope you did!!!! Well, here is a preview of what is going to happen in the sequel, Back 2 Love: **

**_BACK 2 LOVE BY SAMMIE IN THE BACKGROUND_**

**What happens, when old love is found?**

"Chad? Is that you?"

"Yeah! Taylor?"

**But one is taken?**

"Why didn't you tell me?" cried Taylor.

"Because it was too hard!" replied Chad.

**Would they listen to their friends?**

"Taylor is your everything, Chad! You can't just leave her!" said Troy.

"I have no choice, do I? I'm engaged to one of the wealthiest girls in America! I'm all over the news!" said Chad.

**Or will fate have to bring them together?**

"Chad, I don't want to die," whispered Taylor.

"Don't say that, you and I are gonna make it out of here. Got that?"

**Monique Coleman**

"Yes, I love him, alright?"

**Corbin Bleu**

"Troy, just leave me alone!"

**Premieres 11-21-06**

**Wat do you think? Bien? Mal? Muy excelente? I'm not that good at writing these thingies like this, but I thot they were cute, and I decided to use it so, PLEASE EXPRESS SUS OPINIONES!!! ADIOS!!!**


End file.
